Suffocation
by foreveradreamer100
Summary: I don't deserve this. I mean I practically raised my sibling. I even take constant beatings from my father. You would think I would be so happy to move out once I turn 18 but no because when I turn 18 I have to marry him! Sorry summary sucks but please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For a little bit it's going to be a third person POV then it will go to Max, Fang, etc..**

Two little kids sit at the table while their parents talk. The girl reaches over to grab the green crayon and winces.

"Are you ok?" The boy asks.

"Yes!" the girl says a little too quickly.

"Then why'd you-," the boy gets cut off by his father yelling.

"Nick, Max, get in here." The man demands. The two little kids climb down from their chairs and walk into the living room where their parents were meeting.

"Yes?" Ask the boy once they enter the room, while the girl just stares down at her shoes.

"Well kids it seems like we have a problem. Our companies have been fitting for many years now and it seems that neither company is willing to sell it to the other company. So in order to have peace among both company's-," Max interrupts, "What company are we talking about? The secrete company or the shoe company?"

"MAXIMUM, you will not interrupt me!" The girl cowers behind the boy which makes his mother smile.

"Anyway, it has been decreed that Maximum Margaret Martinez shall be married, once turned 18, to Nicholas Humphrey Ride, who will become of age a month before Max." The boy's father announces.

So it was set Max and Nick would be married.

**Three Years Later**

Recess just started and Max is swinging on a swing when Lissa comes over and pushes her off. Max doesn't even cry just screams at the girl and nurtures her bleeding leg. That's when Fang notices the little brawl and comes over to see what's going on.

When he sees Max lying on the ground bleeding he pushes the other kids out of the way and shoves the strange boy that was about to help Max. He takes off his sweatshirt and puts it on Max's cut. He then picks her up, gets permeation from the teacher and then he takes Max to the nurse. Max protests the entire time.

The nurse takes one look at her leg and decides to call the hospital. The nurse tells Nick to go back to class but he refuses.

"She is my responsibility, don't make me tell my father," the nine year old boy states. The father line makes the old nurse shudder and agree. Once at the hospital and Max is all stitched up Fang looks her dead in the eye and says, "Don't ever do that to me again."

Max says she's sorry. Then they go back to pretending the other one doesn't existence. Except for when they need each other like before or the time some guy grabbed Max so Fang beat the crap out of them or when some girl came up to Fang and started pestering him to go on a date so Max came up and kissed him but then walked away.

**Max POV (age 16)**

Today's my birthday. Most people are excited about their birthday but as you will learn I'm not most people. Now I only have two years till I'm forced to marry him. It's not fair I don't want to marry just anyone; I want to marry the one. I know its sappy but after everything I've been through I think I deserve that right and to make matters worse they're coming over for dinner tonight.

**Fang POV**

I still can't believe I have to marry her. I mean it's the 21st century. The only reason I'm doing this is because if I don't my parents will kick me out of the house and cut my allowance.

"Fang!" My butler, Iggy shouts. You see Iggy lives here with us because we were best friends when his parents died in a car accident but my dad will not adopt him because he thinks it would look bad. So he lives here and is categorized as my butler but doesn't really do anything. Same with Nudge the maid but her dad died in the 9'11 attack, my mom was best friends with hers so when Nudges dad died her mom said she couldn't look at her so my mom her in.

My real name if Nickolas, Nick for short, but only a few people are allowed to call me Fang, everyone else calls me Nick. Iggy's real name is James and Nudges real name is Monique. I just turned 16 last month and Iggy just turned 16 a couple days ago, Nudge is now 14.

"Yes?" I call back down to Iggy.

"Come on, Your parents said we're leaving in five minutes." Great! Note the sarcasm.

_15 Minutes Later_

So here we are standing outside the Martinez's house. My father rings the door bell and within seconds Mrs. Martinez's is there welcoming us all in. We take are seats at the table, which are the same every time, and wait for the Martinez's kids to come down. Let's, let the fun begin.

**Max POV**

My siblings and I come down and get seated; I sit in between Fang and Dylan. The sibling order is just like this Dylan at age 17, me at age 16, Ella at 15, Gazzy at 11, Angel at 9, and then Ari who is just 8 months old. The dinner goes as usual; Dylan glaring at Nick, Nudge and Ella chatting, Gazzy and Iggy talking about who knows what, Ari sleeping in his baby thing, I'll feed him after dinner, then there's me who just watches Angel fall at trying to cut her food. I'm about to help her when dad clears his throat to get us to be quiet so he can speak. We all turn to him and he starts, "Because Max and Nick have not developed any relationship over the past years it has been decided that Max and Nick shall move into gather starting tomorrow. You will both still be going to school and there will be a house keeper to clean for you guys. Also at the end of the month the Rides and your mother and I will be going on a business trip so you two will have to watch the kids because I have plans for Dylan and Ella along with Nudge and Iggy. Nick your things are being moved now, Max your things are going to be moved tomorrow. The house is only about seven minuets away from both houses." With that he finishes.

"What!?" Dylan, Fang and I proclaim at the same time.

"Two years dad, I still have two years! I can't believe you!" I scream which wakes up Ari and makes him cry. Mother goes over and tries to sooth him but he hates her as much as the rest of us do. I go over and take, as soon as he's in my arms he stops crying and calms down. It's not till then that I notice that Dylan and my dad are in a pretty heated argument. Dad draws back his arm and snacks Dylan right across his face. His face starts to bleed because of the ring he was wearing. The blood snaps me out of my daze and into action. I set Ari down and he starts to cry but I have to get the other kids who are also wailing their eyes out over their brother getting hurt I run over and grab Angel as Ella goes over to Dylan and puts a napkin on his bleeding face and ushers him out of the dining room. I pull Gazzy up by the hand out of his chair. I set Angel down to pick up Ari but Angel freaks out about it and starts to cry harder.

For the first time I don't know what to do, I know I have to get them out of there before dad takes his anger out on them. I guess Nick reads my mind because he picks up Ari and walks out the Dylan and Ella did before I could protect. I then pick up Angel again and grab Gazzy's hand, I walk out of the dining room where Fang is waiting with Ari and tell him to follow me.

He does and we go to my room where Ella and Dylan our waiting. When Ella sees me walk in she moves to the foot of the bed were I put Angel on her lap and sit Gazzy down next to her. I then start to clean Dylan's wound, he doesn't even wince anymore when I put the hydrogen peroxide on it, but when I'm cleaning and bandaging it all I can think about is how much I hate my father and mother.

My father abuses my mother, brother and I. He will wipe, cut, kick, hit, and through beer bottles at us. The only reason we don't do anything is because if we do he will do the same thing to the younger kids. I know that with me gone he'll turn his abusiveness on Ella and that just makes me sick. On the other hand my mom is just a hollow shell of a person. She does nothing, not to protect us, or to comfort us, or to even love us. Dylan and I have practically raised the other children.

I finish with Dylan and turn to see Nick still holding Ari and the surprising thing is Ari isn't even crying, shocker he usually freaks out over strangers but he seems perfectly content. I take Ari and turn to Nick.

"Thanks Nick, you can go now I'll be down in a minuet," I tell him.

"It's Fang," is all he says before walking out of the room and back down stairs.

**A/N: I hoped you liked the first chapter! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Max POV**

How are you supposed to do this? There is no guide book, I looked. All I can do is watch as the movers take everything. I know it's just stuff and most of it is going to my new house but I can't take it. This room was my safe haven and holds so many memories, good and bad.

It feels like my walls are closing in and I can't breathe, my eyes start to sting but I cannot cry. The only time I cry is when I have an offal nightmare but that doesn't count because I can't control what I do in my sleep. Other than that though I haven't cried in nine years but right now it feels like all the emotion I've held in for so long is about to explode. So I do the only thing I'm good at; I run.

I race down the stairs and throw open the door, not even bothering to put shoes on. I speed towards the woods and run the fastest I ever have. I don't even know where I'm going until I almost fall into the creek. Once there I sit on my rock that overlooks most of the creek. I would use this rock to watch over the smaller the children as they played in the in the water and on the rocks. This is our place, the place we go to escape the world.

As I sit there I will the tears to come, I practically beg them to overtake me and prove to me I am human. I need them to take this pain away. The pain of being forced to leave your family and marry someone you don't even love, the pain to not be able to protect your loved ones from an evil man ruled by power. I sit there for a long time but not a signal tear is shed.

After a while I see Dylan coming to gets me. We're not supposed to be away from the house without someone for long because of my dad's line of work. After all he is the gang leader of a gang called Rebels along with being the owner of a shoes company. Fangs dad is also a gang leader and it's called the Demolishers, he also owns a shoe company. So basically my dad's getting a two in one deal when making me marry Fang.

Once he reaches me he says," Hey… he wants you back at the house." I sigh and nod.

I look him straight in the eye and say," Please protect them and watch Ella closely."

"You know I will," he replies with a sad lopsided smile.

"This shouldn't be happening to Max, I'm so, so, so sorry." He adds.

"There's nothing you could do Dylan, it's not your fault." I say.

"That's what makes me mad! There's nothing I can do, nothing but we'll figure something out, we have to." Dylan say's.

"Thanks Dyl you're a good big brother." I say.

"Not good enough," I hear him mummer to himself as we start walking back towards the house. We walk slow knowing what's to come when they open the door. Once we get inside we are greeted by our very angry father with a beer in his hands.

"Maximum Margret Martinez, where the hell have you been!? You have kept your guest waiting, you arrogant, selfish, little girl! You should be ashamed of yourself!" He screams, spit flying everywhere. "

"I'm sorry father but-" I'm cut off by a slap to the face. Dylan moves forward to protect me but I hold his arm in place silently begging him not to interfere and he doesn't.

"Don't make excuses!" He shouts and I receive a punch to the gut. I fall to my knees as dad tells Dylan to get out. He hesitates but I give him a nod telling him it's ok to go. Dad starts to ramble and I stop listening. All of a sudden he kicks me in the stomach hard and I fall onto my back. He throws his now empty beer bottle at my head and just barley misses but it does cut my neck a little. He then kicks me multiple times in the neck and I let out a little whimper. After that he pulls me up by the arm and shakes my shoulders. I just stand there and take it. My father still has a hold of my shoulders as Fang walks through the kitchen door.

"Is everything alright Mr. Ride? I heard a crash," Is all he says.

"Yes, thank you Nick. It seems Max dropped a glass and I was making sure she was all right. It appears she cut her neck, so I'll have Ella clean her up and then she'll be ready to leave. Would you mind fetching a maid?" My father replies coolly.

"Is that what happened Max?" Fang questions and my father sends a death glare my way as he releases me. I nod.

"Well I'll go get a maid and help Max to her room, if that's ok with you sir?" Fang say's and I can practically see the steam coming out of my father's ears but he agrees. I walk over to Fang and he opens the door for me and I step through it. We walk in silence all the way to Ella's door. I knock with Fang slightly behind me and Ella opens the door, I notice the deep bags under her eyes and can tell she hasn't been sleeping.

She lets us in and I notice that all my sidling's are in here. Weird, there usually in my room after a beating but then I remember I don't have a room in this house anymore. I sit on the bed as Ella leaves to get the first aid kit and Dylan comes over to me and start to examine me.

"Where?" He ask.

"Face, neck and ribs." I reply just now starting to feel the pain of my injuries. He looks at my face and sees the hand print, then moves my hair to see my neck and gasp. Crap, it takes a lot to make Dylan gasp.

"What?!" I demand.

"Nothing," he replies to quickly. I move my neck and wince but that doesn't stop me from seeing the blood matting my hair and soaking my shirt. My face goes pale; I didn't know it was that bad.

"Max lay down, and Fang so get some towels and see what's taking Ella so long." Dylan commands, I do as said and so does Fang. It seems like only seconds before Fang is back with towels and Ella.

"Ella get over here," Dylan shouts, waking up sleeping Ari and he begins to cry. Ella starts contemplating what to do.

"What do I do? I can't be Max!" Ella screams and starts to sob. Fang goes over and whispers something only in her ear and Ella nods and goes over and picks up Ari and starts dragging Gazzy, and Angel out of the room.

"But I want to stay with Max!" Angel begs, Gazzy just stands there not looking at me because he isn't very good around blood. They argue until I finally shout, "She can stay," and then Angel goes around to the other side of the bed and climb on very slowly to make sure it doesn't jostle me. Once, she's up she comes over and lays her head on right shoulder. (It's the left side of neck that's bleeding) Fang walks over to Dylan and they start talking once the towels are placed under me so I don't get blood all over myself and Ella's bed.

Dylan walks over to me and says," Max, it's really bad, will have to get mom."

"NO!" I say sternly. My mom's a vet but I don't want her to touch me, I HATE HER.

"Max, it's that or the hospital, you pick."

"Why can't you just do it? Please don't get mom or take m-" I don't get to finish because I black out.

**A/N**

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

MAX POV

I can't breathe, I try to open my eyes but they won't move. I can faintly hear voices in the background trying to talk to me, but I just can't force myself to stay when the darkness is so soothing. It feels like a warm, comforting blanket is being draped over me, consuming and welcoming me to let go and stop worrying. All I have to do is stop fighting but then I see Angel, Dylan, Gazzy, Ella, and Ari's faces appear as clear as day right in front of me. I know it's not real because were all at the park playing with no body guards or cameras watching us.

_Dylan is pushing Angel and Gazzy on the swings, mom is siting with Ari in her arms and Ella next to her on a blanket in the grass next to the black rim around the play set, I am sitting on a bench a few feet away from them leaning up against something with a smile on my lips. It's not until I look up that I notice it is not something but someone and that someone is Fang. When I look up at him he smiles and I can't help but do the same. _

_All of a sudden Fangs expression changes from loving to worried and concerned. I turn and look at my family to see that there no longer playing, laughing and having fun but looking at me. I'm about to ask what's wrong when everything changes and all I can see is blackness but this blackness is not warm and welcoming, it does not comfort me. I hear screams of agony and despair, for a second I think I'm in hell but then I recognize the voices of my siblings but I can't get to them, I can't save them and I can't protect them, they are left to suffer and I don't know what's happening or what's going on, all I know is that this is not be hell but it sure isn't heaven._

"Beep, beep," is all I hear as I immerge out of my hays. I force open my eyes and sit up straight in my bed. But wait it's not my bed I'm in a hospital. I'M IN A HOSPITAL! I look around and see Gazzy and Angel both asleep lying on either side of Dylan, with their heads on his shoulders. Ella, Ari, mom and dad are nowhere to be found but someone is holding my hand. I look over and it's Fang, I sigh and it wake him up.

"Hey, your wake, how do you feel?" He ask.

"Like I've been hit by a truck," I reply and laugh but he doesn't.

"That's because you were…"

"What?! NO! That's not what happened, we were about to leave and move into our house, when dad beat me up, that's it."

"No Max, that was a year ago," he says.

"O my god, what happened?" I beg.

"We were on our way to the doctors when a truck came out of nowhere, I swerved and it mostly the back but because of your condition….."

"Why were we on the way to the doctors, what condition?" I ask. He gets up real fast and says, "I need some air. " He then kisses me on the cheek, and let him because I am so confused. I look over at Dylan and throw and ice cube at him.

"Dylan!?" I whisper/shout and he wakes up. He carefully moves Gazzy and Angel so not to wake them and comes over to me.

"Max, your awake!" He says.

"Yeah, but do you know why I was going to the doctors before the accident, when I asked Fang he got up real fast and left," I say. Dylan looks away and shifts his weight from one foot to the other.

"DYLAN,"

"Max, you were pregnant," He says and looks down.

"What do you mean 'were'? " I ask and my voice cracks at the end.

"You lost the baby, I'm so sorry."

**A/N**

**Sorry it was short but I'm writing four fanfictions right now. I have two on here and two on wattpad, you should check me out my username is; foreveradreamer100 (the same as this one) on wattpad and if you follow me, I'll follow you back. Again, sorry it was short but please review!**

**(And thanks MaximumRider99 and Buttercup6511)**


End file.
